


Hi, I'm Sebastian

by winters_girl17



Series: Becoming Governor Stan [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: The first meeting of Sebastian and Nicolette





	

                It was another beautiful day in the port city I called home; not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining and it was nice and warm. Another day among the flowers, bushes, trees, and ponds that made up the University of North Carolina-Wilmington. I was on my way to my third class of the day looking around at the production that had for the last week been calling the University home. Movie productions were something we Wilmingtonians were used to, less over the recent years. It was a new Avengers production that was taking root in the city for the past few weeks before moving overseas. I had seen the likes of Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, Robert Downey Jr, but I had yet to meet my one big crush. I was looking down at my phone when I bumped into someone, knocking me to the ground.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry.” Came a voice I knew all too well.

            I looked up and was immediately flustered when I realized, extending his hand, was none other than Sebastian Stan. _Say something smart Nic. Don’t act like an idiot._ A voice in my head said. I took his extended hand with a soft bashful smile. He picked up my phone and handed it back to me with a bashful smile of his own.

“Thanks.” I said taking the proffered book from his hand. “And, it was my fault I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was goin’.” I added.

“I’m Sebastian.” He said extending his hand once again.

“Nicolette.” I said taking his hand in my own for the second time that day. “You can call me Nic, everyone else does.”

“Well, frumoasa Nicolette would you like to get coffee sometime.” Sebastian said with a bashful smile.

“I would love to.” I said with a smile. “But, for now, I have to get to class. You can meet in outside Bear Hall in an hour and a half.” I added with a smile.

“I’ll see you in an hour and a half then.” Sebastian said kissing my hand before I turned to walk away. Our fingers were intertwined until we were too far apart.

            The whole way to class, I couldn’t stop thinking about meeting Sebastian and how there was a spark when our fingers touched. I couldn’t believe I ran in to him, quite literally. He was just as handsome in person as he was in photos. His dark hair was cropped like it was in the First Avenger and he had light stubble on his face. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the North Carolinian sun and I wanted nothing more to run my fingers over his perfectly pink pouty lips. Ones that were just begging to be kissed. _Girl, quit thinking about that. It’s never gonna happen._ I thought to myself. It was most difficult to pay attention in class. My mind could only focus on one thing, Sebastian. An hour and a half passed and soon enough class was over. I gathered up my books and stuffed them in my backpack and headed out the door. When I reached the door a smile crossed my face upon seeing Sebastian leaning against the brick steps. _So, it was really real._ _I actually met him and he asked me to coffee._ _Ooh, coffee._ I thought to myself.

He turned as I started to step towards him and his bright smile lit up his face. “I started to think you were going to stand me up.” He spoke with a soft voice.

“Oh, you never have to worry about that.” I said with a smile. “Coffee?” I asked.

“Actually, I was thinking about lunch. If that’s ok?” He asked.

“That’s fine; I could go for some food.” I said with a soft smile. “Where’d ya have in mind?”

“Where do you like to eat?” He asked taking my hand in his. “I hope this is ok.” He said looking down at our intertwined hands.

“It’s fine.” I blushed. “Panera is one of my favorite places.” I started. “I just love their chicken salads and their chocolate chip cookies are to die for.” I finished with a light laugh.

“Panera it is then.” He said with a smile.

            We walked hand in hand towards where my car was parked making small talk. Once inside my car we made our way to the nearest Panera where our lunch was ordered. We took a seat and waited for our food to be delivered to our table. Soon enough our food was delivered and we were eating in a comfortable silence with scattered small talk.

“So, what are you studying?” He asked looking at me.

“My masters in Political Science.” I said with a smile. “I want to make a difference in the world. So much so that I’m actually going to be running for office.” I added.

“Office huh?” He asked. “Like what? City council?” He asked.

“Mayor actually.” I said with a smile. “There are so many things that need worked on in the city. For example Wilmington, this very city, is number one in the nation in terms of opioid addiction. And working in the pharmacy is something I’ve seen firsthand.” I added my face flushed red.

“You seem passionate about it.” Sebastian noted with a smile. “Like you care, which is something this country needs more of.” He added with a sad smile.

“Oh, yeah, I do care. I just want to make a safe place for everyone.” I said taking a bite of my food. “People shouldn’t have to be afraid to walk out their doors. At the end of the day, we all just want to go to work, whatever that may be, and go home to their families.” I added.

            We made more small talk while we finished our lunches. Sadly it was over too soon where he was needed on set once again. As we made our way to my car and then to campus, I found myself praying that this wasn’t going to be the last time I saw him. Over the little time we were together, I felt completely comfortable with him, like I’d known him for years. And, I found my crush on him growing even more. As we pulled up to where we’d met, I cut off the car. We climbed out of the car and he walked over to my side. While I was hoping for a small hug or something like that, I didn’t expect him to search my eyes before pressing a tender kiss to my lips. While the kiss only lasted seconds, it felt like time stopped where the only thing that mattered was our connected lips. Head me was doing summersaults and fireworks were going off behind my eyes. Our kiss broke and when my eyes fluttered open he had a smirk on his face.

“Can I see you again?” He asked cupping my cheek.

“I’d love that.” I said with a smile my hand still on his bicep.

We exchanged phone numbers to various catcalls and whistles from his co-stars causing us both to blush. He gave me one final kiss before reluctantly letting go of my cheek. He walked backwards not taking his eyes off me, until tripping and almost falling flat on his ass, causing my hand to fly to my mouth trying not to laugh and everyone behind him dying laughing. It wasn’t until he turned around that I got in my car. My phone dinged before I cranked up my car.

_Sebastian: I had a great time. Next time though, it’s got to be longer than just lunch. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Me: I totally agree. More than just lunch. I can’t wait to see you again either and I also had a great time. Try not to fall or run into anything during our time apart. LoL_

_Sebastian: No promises dollface._

_Me: I think I’m going to start calling you Sergeant Barnes from now on._

_Sebastian: A fan too? You care about the people in your city, you want to make a difference in the world and you’re a comic fan. God, can you be anymore perfect?!_

_Me: I guess you’re just going to have to find out, now won’t ya?_

_Sebastian: It will be my genuine pleasure. But for now, I must go._

_Me: Have fun and make us a great movie._

_Sebastian: Yes, ma’am!_

With that, we started something beautiful.


End file.
